Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey
}} |image = |caption = Previous Episode: Monkey Tiki Trouble Next Episode: The Golden Dragon }} Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *ShiverJack *ChillyZack *Snow Mugs *Snowconstrictor Plot ChillyZack was excited to show his uncle how his practice at controlling his magic was going, but ShiverJack was not impressed at Zack's efforts and was to busy plotting his perfect spell to rid himself of Jake and his crew once and for all. ChillyZack offer to help his uncle defeat those evil pirates with there combined might, however, ShiverJack grew tired of his nephew antics and summon one of his Snow Mugs to send ChillyZack way. ChillyZack soon came up with his own idea to get rid of Jake and his crew with his own power in order to win his uncles approval. On Never Land ChillyZack soon come across Jake and his mateys playing in the ice and snow of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon, ChillyZack tried to summon a storm cloud to bury the young pirates within an avalanche, however, Zack found himself caught in his own spell. Jake and his crew spot ChillyZack buried within the snow and quickly came to his aid. ChillyZack was frightened by the pirates at first glance but they assured him they meant him no harm. ChillyZack soon came up with a fake alliance to fool the pirates.However Skully was very wary of ChillyZack believing he resembles one of the pirate teams many foes. Jake reminds his feather friend that they shouldn't question new friends. Jake and his crew ask Zack if he likes to go sledding with them, giving Zack the chance to best the pirates later on. But as Zack soon lost himself enjoying the company of the young pirates and soon learn that the young pirate crew were not the villains that his uncle claim them to be. During Zack's turn at the sled he accidentally gets Jake, Izzy and Cubby stuck behind a cage of ice. ShiverJack soon stumbles upon Zack accidentally capture of Jake and his crew and was delighted by Zack's handy work. ShiverJack summons the Snowconstrictor, a giant snake made of ice and snow to destroy Jake and his crew once and for all. ChillyZack pleads with his uncle to put a stop to this and that Jake and his crew are not evil. ShiverJack reveals his true colors to his nephew as he savored the pain of his foes. ChillyZack soon turns his powers on his uncle threatening ShiverJack to release his friends. ShiverJack chuckled believing Zack was powerless to stop him, but this is short-lived as ChillyZack confined his uncle in a block of ice cause the snow serpent to disappear and free Jake and his crew. ShiverJack soon ordered his Snow Mugs to attack the pirates but with the combined power of both ChillyZack and Jake's Mighty Captain Sword put a stop to the wicked snowman. ChillyZack soon turns to his friends and apologized to them for his uncle's wicked ways, much to the disgust of ShiverJack who swears he'll have revenge on both his nephew and Jake as he and is icy minions are sent flying by Izzy's Pixie Dust. Jake and his crew thought it would be best if ChillyZack stayed in Chilly Canyon with there penguin friends. After Parting with ChillyyZack Jake and crew return to Pirate Island to place the Gold Doubloons they recive from today adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Meanwhile ShiverJack is last seen soaring over the waters of his ice palace FrozenGuard when the Pixie Dust wears off sending ShiverJack and his minions plummeting into the Never Sea only to be chased back to his lair by a school of Never-Sharks. Screenshots Captain_Jake_Izzy_Cubby_Skully_and_ChillyZack_-_Jake's_Cold-Hearted_Matey.png Snowconstricor_-_Jake's_Cold-Hearted_Matey.png Captain_Jake_Izzy_Cubby_and_Skully_-_Jake's_Cold-Hearted_Matey.png Snowconstricor_with_Jake_and_their_mateys_-_Jake's_Cold-Hearted_Matey.png Captain_Jake_and_ShiverJack_-_Jake's_Cold-Hearted_Matey.png Snow_Mugs_and_ShiverJack_-_Jake's_Cold-Hearted_Matey.png Category:Season 4